


Truth Hurts

by BeStillMySlashyHeart



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Communication, Developing Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, POV Alternating, Truth Serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 03:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19287586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeStillMySlashyHeart/pseuds/BeStillMySlashyHeart
Summary: Everyone's entitled to their secrets until Liz's new serum has an unintentional side effect that makes it impossible.When the aliens literally can't keep a secret or tell a lie, will their relationships survive?





	1. A Night at the Pony (Maria POV)

**Author's Note:**

> **Michael and Maria is one of the initial pairings but is not endgame

It wasn’t that things weren’t going well, they were, it’s just- 

 

Maria watched Michael swindle some tourists at pool from across the bar. A small  smile  played at her lips as she watched his face light up with pleasure when he took their money and gave them a mock salute. The tourists grumbled something undoubtedly unpleasant but Maria was too far away to hear. She wasn’t too far away to see Michael’s face darken as he took a step towards them. If it weren’t for Max grabbing his arm, she might have worried that Michael would end up spending the night in the drunk tank. Again.

 

A loud groan drew her attention back to the bar where an elegant blonde heap formally known as Isobel was slumped over the counter.

 

“I need wine. Lots of wine.” Her voice was muffled but audible. Maria’s smile grew unbidden as she fetched a bottle of white wine that she kept stocked these days just for Isobel. Not that she’d admit that but no one else had ever come into the Pony for wine so long as they’d been in business.

 

Maria placed the glass next to Isobel’s head. “Need a kick?” She asked. She kept acetone stocked under the bar these days for Michael and the Evans twins. It had taken her a while to come to terms with the whole alien thing but once she had, she’d done her best to be accommodating. But Isobel shook her head as she sat up and threw the glass back in one gulp.

 

Maria raised an eyebrow when Isobel slammed the empty glass back down in front of her. “Bad day?”

 

“Today is the 7th anniversary of my wedding to Noah.” Isobel admitted as Maria poured another glass. She froze mid-pour and looked up at Isobel.

 

Isobel didn’t say anything more. Rather she just reached over and tipped the end of the bottle up to fill her glass.

 

Maria watched as she downed the second glass almost as quickly as the first. “You sure you don’t want something more?”

 

“Oh I do.” Isobel told her. “But not here.”

 

Maria nodded. She could understand that. Michael had explained to her that acetone was like heroin to them almost. And while Michael had an absurdly high tolerance that worried her, Isobel didn’t. If Isobel started downing acetone like she was tossing back the wine, she’d very quickly become too intoxicated to control herself. And an Isobel without control spelled migraines for everyone. 

 

“Do you want to go upstairs?” Maria offered. “All the booze and acetone you could want without the crowds.”

 

Isobel snorted as she stared at the wine Maria was pouring into her glass. “And have to sit around and watch you and Michael be all loved up later? Pass.” She took a sip. Maria was happy to see that it was normal sized. “I really don’t want to be around happy couples today.”

 

Maria glanced up and over at Michael. He was still at the pool tables, now in the middle of a game with Max. Max was bent over the table lining up a shot while Michael stood behind him staring at his phone. There was a soft smile on his face as he sent a reply and it didn’t fade when he put it away. Maria looked away.

 

She and Michael didn’t talk about Alex. They’d had one stuttering conversation right when they first decided to start dating but it was too painful a subject for them to ever bring up again. So while Maria couldn’t say for sure that it had been Alex on the other end of the phone that made Michael smile like that, she couldn’t say for sure that it wasn’t. It bothered her, to think that they were still in touch, that Alex could be the one putting that smile on Michael’s face. But not as much as she thought it should.

 

“We don’t have any plans tonight,” Maria told Isobel when she looked back over to see the blonde pouring out the last of the bottle into her glass. She took the empty with a worried look at Isobel and threw it away. She didn’t grab another. “Why don’t you go on up and I’ll bring you something more to drink. You won’t have to worry about messing with anyone’s head accidentally,”  _ or anyone bearing witness to Isobel acting human _ , she didn’t say. She knew Isobel hated feeling vulnerable and while Maria was touched that she would come here to drink in the first place, she also knew that Isobel would prefer to drink her sorrows away in private.

 

Isobel searched her face for a moment before nodding and throwing back the last of her wine. She grabbed her purse and headed for the back door. There was a staircase back there that led straight upstairs to Maria’s apartment without having to go outside to the exterior entrance. 

 

Maria helped another customer before signalling for the bartender to keep an eye out. She stooped down and grabbed a couple bottles of wine and a bottle of acetone and with her hands full, she followed Isobel upstairs. 

 

“That was a bad idea,” Isobel groaned as Maria nudged the kitchen door open with her foot.

 

“What was?” Maria asked as she unburdened herself.

 

“The wine. That fast.” 

 

Maria chuckled. “You’re on a mission to drunken oblivion.” She opened a wine bottle and pushed it towards Isobel but the bottle of acetone shot across the table first. Maria eyed it in surprise as Isobel twisted the top off and gulped some down.

 

“Since when-”

 

Isobel shrugged. “Since Max died. Michael and I discovered that we could access all three of our powers. We’re still best at our original ones but I can do some telekinesis here and there.” She took another sip. “Michael didn’t tell you?”

 

Maria shook her head. “I didn’t know about aliens then so I guess it didn’t come up.”

 

Isobel hummed and took another sip. Neither woman said a word for a while, Isobel content to drink in silence and Maria happy to keep her company.

 

“How could I have been so stupid?” Isobel bemoaned a while later. Her voice was quiet and Maria almost thought she’d imagined it but Isobel looked at her like she was waiting for an answer.

 

“You weren’t stupid, Isobel. You loved him.” Maria told her. “There was no way you could have known who and what he was.”

 

“I’m a fucking telepath,” Isobel spat out. “I literally read people’s minds and I didn’t know that my husband was a psychotic serial killer who used my body to kill people.”

 

Maria paused for a second. “I have mild psychic powers,” she admitted. “Nothing like yours, I can’t read minds or anything, but I get feelings and I can see auras. If I choose to, that is. When I was younger, I couldn’t control it that well and it was awful. It was sensory overload all of the time. I knew too much and it ruined things because sometimes people need their secrets. So I learned how to control it and I don’t use it very often. These days, hardly at all, really.” Maria reached out and land her hand on Isobel’s. “If someone I trust lies to me, I try to accept it. What I don’t do, or try not to do, is blame myself for it. They chose to lie to me. Yes, if I want to, I can find out when people are lying to me but the point of trusting people is that I shouldn’t have to. And I imagine it’s the same for you. Yes, you could have searched Noah’s mind for the truth but you loved him and you trusted him. He’s the one who violated that trust. That’s on him, not you. You are not to blame for what he did. And you shouldn’t bear any guilt for it. You don’t deserve that.”

 

Isobel stared at her. After a moment, she nodded and looked away, a hand coming up to discretely wipe away a tear. Maria squeezed the hand she was still holding and pulled away. 

 

“I need to get back to the bar but stay as long as you want,” she told Isobel. “I’ll be back up later but if you need anything just text me, okay?”

 

Isobel nodded but didn’t say anything as Maria slipped out the door.

 

“Hey babe,” Michael called as she came back into the bar. “Everything okay? You kind of disappeared there for a while. I was coming upstairs to check on you.”

 

Maria plastered a smile on her face and shook her head as she pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Everything’s good. Just needed to take a break for a bit.”

 

Michael shrugged and accepted her explanation. He double checked that she didn’t need anything before he went back to join Max, and now Liz, at the pool table. She watched him go with an odd feeling in her chest. She wasn’t sure why she didn’t tell him about Isobel, she was his sister and he’d want to know that she was having a hard time, but something held her back.

 

She tried not to think about why as she stepped back behind the bar and started helping customers. The next time she looked over at Michael and company, he waved her over. She smiled and held up a finger but dallied around for a bit before joining them.

 

It wasn’t that she didn’t enjoy spending time with Liz and Max and obviously Michael, it’s just that she’d rather be upstairs right now.

 

She really tried not to think about that too much either.


	2. The Serum (Liz POV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some handwavey bad science to make plot work

“Are we sure this is a good idea?” Maria asked, glancing between the three aliens and Liz.

 

“It’s fine,” Liz assured her. “We’ve already tested the lethality of this serum, now we just need to gauge the side effects.” She and Kyle prepared three syringes of her and Michael’s latest serum while the rest of the human squad waited close by, armed and ready with enough silver to throw them all back into their pods in case Liz was wrong about the lethality.

 

“But dosing all three of them at one time?” Maria asked, dubious. “I feel like it would be safer if you did one at a time. That way the other two could help deal with the side effects.”

 

Liz shrugged. “Max didn’t have any when we tested it on him last week. I don’t forsee any this time but we’re prepared if it does. Better to be safe than sorry.” She nodded at where Rosa and Alex stood waiting behind Maria. When Maria didn’t offer any more objections, she turned back to Kyle and sorted out the vials.

 

“Ok, so each vial has a different amount of the serum. This is to test how much is necessary to be effective and also if the possibility of side effects increases with the amount,” Liz explained, mostly for Rosa and Alex’s benefit since everyone else had gone over this several times already. “We’re going to do this in terms of control over your powers. If the serum disturbs your powers rather than negates them, we don’t want to have any accidents.”

 

Kyle handed her the syringe loaded with the least amount of the serum. Liz took it carefully and stepped over to Max as he rolled up his sleeve. 

 

“This is more than we injected last time so be prepared for that,” Liz warned him. Max nodded but didn’t say anything as she administered the serum.

 

There was a pause after she stepped away where everyone kept a wary eye on Max to see if anything happened. After a few minutes with no reaction, Liz took the next syringe and injected it into Isobel. Again, they waited for a reaction. When nothing happened, Liz took the last syringe and injected it carefully into Michael.

 

“This is about double what I gave Max, okay?” She told him. Michael nodded. He’d gone over it enough times the last week that he knew the set up. Hell, he was the one who volunteered for the largest dose, knowing that Max had a tendency to lose it and Isobel could literally fry everyone’s brains if she lost control of her powers.

 

When she was done with Micheal, Liz stepped back and put the last syringe on the small table they’d set up. She watched the aliens carefully for a few minutes, all of the humans tensed and ready to respond should something happened. But nothing did. 

 

“Well that was anticlimatic,” Isobel huffed after a while. “I think we’re fine.”

 

Max and Michael exchanged looks and patted their chests as if expecting to find a physical wound before shrugging. 

 

“Great,” Isobel said in a faux happy tone, “then can we get out of here? My shoes are killing my feet.”

 

Everyone paused.

 

“Did you just admit that those ridiculous shoes hurt?” Rosa asked with a laugh.

 

Liz turned to stare at Isobel. The woman loved her clothes and though Liz knew the shoes had to be uncomfortable, Isobel cared too much about the aesthetic to  _ ever _ complain about the pain.

  
Isobel’s brows were furrowed and she had a hand halfway to her mouth like she couldn’t believe she’d said that.

 

“Iz?” Max asked, more curious than worried.

 

“I don’t know why I said that.” Isobel looked at Max. “I mean these shoes are absolutely torture but  _ I don’t know why I said that _ .” Isobel’s voice got higher and louder, her hand clapping over her mouth.

 

Liz didn’t move. She wasn’t sure what was going on and she wanted to wait to see more before reacting. Isobel mumbled something but the words were inaudible with her hand clapped over her mouth. From the way her eyes widened, it was again something she hadn’t intended to say.

 

She heard a shift from behind her as Alex stepped forward. He put down the silver he’d been holding on to and held out a cautious hand towards Isobel. Liz watched warily; she knew Alex and Isobel had been spending time together lately and he was probably closer to her than any human at this point but Isobel looked freaked out. Liz shot out a hand to stop him but Michael beat her to it.

 

“Fuck, Alex, you’re so beautiful.” Michael breathed, his voice filled with awe.

 

Everyone froze. Alex’s head whipped towards Michael in shock while Liz heard Maria gasp behind her.

 

Michael’s eyes widened. “You are honestly the most beautiful thing on this planet. I love you so goddamn much.” His eyes widened further as he too slapped a hand over his mouth. He exchanged incredulous glances with Isobel. Later, Liz would laugh herself silly over the remembered image of the two alien siblings staring at each other with their hands clasped over their mouths but that would be later. 

 

“Max,” Liz asked, trying to keep her voice steady. Liz could feel Alex in front of her and Maria behind her both stiff with shock, neither moving. “Are you feeling okay?”

 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” He assured her. “I mean I’m really hungry but other than that.”

 

“Hungry?” Kyle asked. “Is that new?”

 

“No,” Max shook his head. “Just didn’t eat breakfast.”

 

Liz glanced at him. “We had breakfast not two hours ago.”

 

“You did. I threw it in the trash because it was inedible.”  

 

Liz slowly turned to stare at him as Max too now covered his mouth. Michael’s burst of laughter split the air.

 

“You can’t tell your girlfriend she can’t cook, man. Alex-”

 

“Put your hand back over your mouth, Guerin.” Alex’s voice was sharp and stern and Michael complied instantly.

 

Rosa burst into laughter. Liz didn’t react as she exchanged glances with Kyle but she finally turned around when Rosa didn’t stop. Her sister was pressed back against the cave wall and leaned over, bracing herself on her knees. Her laughter was incongruous with the tense mood in the cave and it was startling.

 

“Rosa,” she warned but Rosa waved her off as she slowly got herself under control.

 

“Your cooking  _ is _ awful, Liz.” Liz glared at her but Rosa just grinned. “And I personally would love to hear more about how beautiful Alex is.”

 

“Don’t-” Alex tried to say but Michael didn’t listen.

 

“Oh man, first thing in the morning? The way his skin glows when the sun hits him?” Michael started off. “Waking up to that every morning would be enough to keep me on this stupid planet.”

 

Maria turned on her heel and left. 

 

Michael opened his mouth to keep going but Alex stepped in front of him and covered his mouth with his own hand. 

 

“Don’t,” Alex warned, his voice hard. Michael mumbled something beneath Alex’s hand and grabbed at Alex’s hips and pulled him closer. Alex stumbled forward a step. The two stood frozen in an intimate tableau before Alex dropped his hand and backed away.

 

“Alex, please don’t walk away. I miss you,” Michael pleaded, his face twisting as Alex backed away, shaking his head as he took another step before turning and leaving.

 

“Way to go Michael,” Isobel chided. “You have the most perfect woman in the world as your girlfriend and you’re too hung up on the ex that broke your heart to appreciate her.” 

 

Michael turned to stare at her as she covered her mouth back up, her eyes wide with horror.

 

“Woah, you’re in love with Maria?” Rosa asked from the back. Liz had forgotten she was still in there.

 

Isobel tried to mumble but eventually her head bobbed up and down. The look on her face told Liz that she hadn’t intended to do that.

 

“Ok,” Liz said, getting everyone’s attention away from Isobel whose face was quickly becoming a concerning shade of red. “Clearly there were side effects.”

 

“I need to go after Alex,” Michael took a step forward but was stopped by Kyle’s hand in his chest.

 

“Yeah, no. That’s not going to happen.” Kyle warned. Michael opened his mouth but Kyle covered it.

 

“Rosa can you take all of this stuff to the car?” Liz asked. “While we figure out what’s happening.”

 

“I think it’s pretty obvious what’s happening, Elizabeth.” Rosa told her. “You gave them truth serum.” But she stepped forward and started collecting all of their supplies without objection. Everyone was silent while she worked. Everyone except Michael that is but with Kyle’s hand firmly over his mouth, Liz couldn’t make out anything he was saying. 

 

Well, she could make out Alex’s name a couple of times. Not Maria’s, she thought with a pang. She spared a moment to regret encouraging Maria towards a relationship that now clearly had no future but she shoved that aside to examine the problem in front of her. 

 

Max was the only one with his hand uncovered though his jaw was clenched tight. 

 

“Rosa’s right,” Kyle told her. “This is clearly some kind of truth serum.”

 

Liz glared at him. “First things first, can any of you use your powers?”

 

Max shrugged.

 

“Try?” Liz urged. Max nodded and closed his eyes. The lantern on the table, one of the few things Rosa hadn’t been able to grab, exploded. Liz and Kyle jumped away with a shout. But almost as soon as it happened, the shards reassembled themselves and the light flickered back on.

 

All eyes turned to Michael who was staring at the lantern with wide eyes. The next moment, the world went soft. Liz turned slowly to see Isobel smirking before the cave came back into focus.

 

Liz took an unsteady step and caught herself on the table. “Ok. Safe to say, your powers are not gone.”

 

“Looks like we got a power boost, instead.” Isobel glared at her.

 

“Can we get back to the truth serum part?” Michael asked.

 

Liz nodded as she straightened. “Each of you are telling the absolute truth, right? Even when you don’t want to?” The three aliens nodded. 

 

“Except it’s not uniform,” Kyle stated. “Michael’s blurting out his deepest secrets.”

 

“Not that deep,” Isobel cut in, earning a glare from Michael.

 

“Isobel,” Kyle glared at her as he continued, “seems to be similar, saying things she normally wouldn’t but it’s at least in context. While Max has only answered direct questions so far.”

 

“Hey Max,” Michael asked. “What do you really think of me?”

 

“You’re my brother, Michael, and I love you,” Max told him, his jaw clenching tight as he answered. “But I think you care too much about your own problems sometimes. You’re wasting your life drinking and getting into petty fights and you’re using your childhood as an excuse to not better yourself and it’s getting old. You need to pull yourself together and figure out how to be an actual person. You spend too much time thinking about the fact that you’re an alien and not enough about the fact that you’ve spent your entire life on Earth. You’re in such a rush to leave that you’ve never let yourself have a reason to stay.”

 

“Alex is my reason to stay,” Michael told him, his face hardening. 

 

“Alex left you,” Max told him. “And it broke you. I get that you love him but I don’t understand going back for seconds and thirds let alone more.”

 

“No, you don’t. Because you never asked. You’ve known about me and Alex since high school and it took you 10 years to bring it up. If you actually gave a shit, if you cared that him leaving  _ broke me _ , why not say something sooner?”

 

Max shrugged. “You never brought it up. Figured that’s the way you wanted it.”

 

“Since when have you given a shit about what I wanted?” Michael asked with a laugh.

 

“Ok, let’s table this for now and figure out however to undo it,” Isobel suggested as she stepped between them and put her hands up as if to hold them off.

 

“You knew too, Izzy,” Michael accused.

 

“It was pretty obvious, Michael. Every time he came home you’d be stupidly happy before getting all depressed when he left again.”

 

“And you never thought that hey, my brother’s hurting I should talk to him? Be there for him?” Michael asked, his voice wavering. “Both of you just assumed that I needed to go through even more trauma all on my own? Because I haven’t done it enough in my life?”

 

“That’s not what it was, Michael,” Isobel told him. “You’re being dramatic.”

 

“Fuck you, Isobel.” Michael told her harshly. “I was there for you through every single relationship, every heartbreak. And you couldn’t be there for me?”

 

“You didn’t tell us!” Max yelled.

 

“So what?!” Michael yelled back. “You knew anyway! Least you could’ve done was act on it. But I’m only your brother when you need something from me. Never when I need either of you.”

 

He turned on his heel and marched out of the cave. The silence in his wake was deafening.

 

“He probably shouldn’t be talking to anyone right now,” Liz pondered out loud. “Rosa?” She called, knowing her sister was probably right outside the cave. Sure enough, Rosa’s head popped around the corner.

 

“Maria and Alex are long gone,” Rosa told them. 

 

Kyle and Isobel both muttered something under their breaths but Liz ignored them. “Can you go with Michael?”

 

“Where?” 

 

“Wherever. Just try to keep him away from people. Who knows what he’ll say right now. Just call me if his condition changes in any way.”

 

Rosa nodded and disappeared. Liz turned back to the twins. 

 

“We should go back to Max’s. There’s no point in staying here.”

 

“I’m going home.” Isobel protested.

 

Liz sighed but nodded. “Ok, yeah. None of you seem to be having any physical side effects but I do want to keep you under observation. Kyle can take you home and-” she watched as Kyle nodded before shaking her head. “No, I’ll take you home and Kyle can go with Max.”

 

“Liz?” Max questioned as he took a step toward her. Liz pressed a kiss to his lips and smiled.

 

“No offense, Max, but every relationship needs its little white lies. I don’t need or want to know literally everything. So I’ll stay with Isobel until this thing wears off and Kyle can keep you company.”

 

Max nodded and kissed her again.

 

“I so do not need to see happy couples right now,” Isobel protested and they broke apart. “Are we going?” 

 

Liz nodded and grabbed the lantern as Kyle folded up their table. Within moments, the cave looked as if they’d never been there. 

 

The walk to the cars was silent. Isobel slid into the passenger seat of Liz’s car without a word as Kyle and Max got into their own cars and drove off.

 

Liz paused before starting the car but Isobel just stared out the window.


	3. A Conversation Long Overdue (Rosa POV)

Rosa cursed as she sped down the desert road. There was a dust plume ahead of her that she was hoping was Michael but it was fading fast, his old truck somehow able to create some separation despite her flooring it in her SUV. She kept an eye on the horizon and noted with a sinking feeling in her chest that he was headed straight into town rather than detouring to the scrapyard or even to Max’s. It would be smarter to just avoid everyone until Liz’s serum wore off but she supposed that, for all his brains, Michael Guerin really was a dumbass.

 

She shook her head as she slowed at the outskirts of town. No use getting pulled over for speeding right now. Besides, she knew where he was going. He’d turned left up ahead and headed straight for the Wild Pony.

 

Rosa had hoped she was wrong but the faded blue truck in the parking lot behind the bar confirmed her suspicions. What kind of idiot went to talk to his girlfriend hopped up on a truth serum that had just made him admit in front of all of their friends he was still in love with his ex-boyfriend? Michael Guerin apparently.

 

Rosa parked her car and got out, listening carefully for the sounds of angry voices or smashing fragiles. The silence she heard was almost more disconcerting. She cautiously climbed the steps and nudged the already open door wider and stepped inside. 

 

“I’m sorry,” Michael’s voice carried from the kitchen. From his tone, it wasn’t the first time he’d said it and Rosa paused for a moment to wonder just how far ahead of her he’d gotten. There was a loud thunk of a glass hitting the table hard and Rosa peered around the doorframe to see Maria refilling her glass.

 

“Michael, you should get out of here,” Rosa stated, catching both of them by surprise. Michael whirled around while Maria cursed when she spilled the whiskey.

 

“What are you doing here?” Michael asked.

 

“Making sure you don’t make a shitty situation even worse. You should go.” Rosa glared at him.

 

“No,” Maria’s voice was soft but firm. “This might be the only time I get a genuinely honest conversation out of him. He stays.” She tossed back her drink and looked at Rosa steadily. “But when I say he goes, you drag him out of here.”

 

Rosa searched her face before nodding. She jerked her thumb over her shoulder. “I’ll just wait out here. Holler if you need me.”

 

Maria nodded and then dismissed her without a word, her gaze turning on Michael. There was a pause as Rosa walked back to the living room before Maria started talking.

 

“You told me you loved me,” Maria accused.

 

“I do.” Michael’s voice was earnest, if apologetic. Rosa realized this wasn’t a conversation she should be hearing but she stayed, ready and waiting to get Michael out of there as soon as Maria needed her to.

 

“But not like you love Alex.” It wasn’t a question.

 

“No,” Michael answered anyway. “I’m never going to love anyone like I love Alex.”

 

“Then why ever start anything with me? Why do that to me? To Alex?” There was another thunk.

 

A loud scrape echoed as Michael pulled out a chair. “I love Alex, I really do, but that doesn’t mean it’s easy. It’s never been easy with him and I wanted something that wasn’t destructive, that didn’t hurt. And I do love you, Maria, I really do.”

 

A pause. “Do you love me like you love Alex or like you love Liz?”

 

“I don’t want to be with Liz.”

 

“That’s not what I meant and you know it.” Maria’s voice was hard. “Do you love me as a romantic partner, someone you could build a life with, or like someone you care about and want to spend time with but nothing more?”

 

“Maria, I-”

 

“Am I a friend you like having sex with or am I more?” Maria cut him off.

 

Michael’s silence was deafening. Rosa was surprised - he couldn’t shut up earlier but now there was nothing. Guess he did have some sense after all.

 

“Why the fuck would you do this to us then, Michael?” Maria yelled. “I  _ destroyed _ my friendship with Alex for this. And you never meant for it to be anything? Why? If you knew we were just a fling or whatever, why didn’t you just say that?”

 

“Because I wanted it to be more. When I came to the bar that night, my life was in shambles and I needed something easy. I needed a friend and I needed you.”

 

“Why not Alex?”

 

“Because Alex’s father and brother had just murdered my mother!” There was silence and Rosa knew Maria was just as surprised as herself. “Because being with Alex  _ isn’t _ easy. It’s hard and it’s miserable sometimes. Because every good thing with him is almost equally awful. Our first time was beautiful and perfect and then his dad smashed my hand in with a hammer. We made plans to run away and be together away from Roswell and Jesse Manes promised Alex that he would kill me if Alex didn’t enlist. I’m the reason Alex had to go to war, that he lost his fucking leg. Every time we try and take a step forward we end up three steps back instead. It’s exhausting and it hurts and I just wanted something easier.”

 

“But you love him,” Maria’s voice was quiet, like she was afraid to speak.

 

There was a huff. “I don’t know how not to. Loving Alex is just a part of who I am. It’s not something I can ever get over or move on from.”

 

“If it hurts-”

 

“Because for every awful thing that’s happened, there’s been something better. He was the first person to ever give me a home. I think he meant it to be the shed behind his house but it was actually him. He gave me a guitar and taught me how to play his favorite songs. It was the first time I’d ever really been able to quiet the chaos that’s in my head. I used to think it was the music, and maybe it was, but now it’s him. It’s like the only time I can get any peace is when I’m with him. I just wish it wasn’t so painful sometimes.”

 

“I think you should be saying this to Alex.” There was a tremor in Maria’s voice.

 

“I will. But he knows all of this already.”

 

“Then why aren’t you two together?” Maria’s voice was plaintive. “If you both know how in love with him you are, why bother with anyone else?”

 

“Love isn’t always enough to make a relationship work. We jumped straight into the deep end with our feelings but we’ve never had the opportunity to go on dates or do things the normal way. At this point, we don’t know how.”

 

“You’ve been talking to him,” Maria accused softly. “Since we started dating, Alex can barely stand to be in the same room as me but you’ve been in touch.”

 

“Yeah,” Michael agreed softly. “First it was just about Project Shepherd but then we started texting. It’s easier to say some things when you’re not looking at the other person.”

 

Silence. It was stifling.

 

“How long was this going to go on?” Maria asked. “How long until you left me to go back to him? Hell, were you ever going to tell me the truth about you two? Because you always made it seem like it was nothing, just a failed relationship. Not...this.”

 

“I don’t know what was going to happen. I never had a plan for any of this.”

 

“Bullshit,” Maria spat.

 

“There was no plan, Maria,” Michael promised. “It’s not like I decided to date you for a while to get it out of my system. I love you and I like being with you. It’s easy.”

 

Maria made some kind of noise Rosa couldn’t decipher. “I’m so glad I was easy.”

 

“Maria-”

 

“Were you going to tell me?” Maria’s voice was hard.

 

“No.” Michael admitted. “My relationship with Alex has always been ours, just ours. And the idea of spilling all of our secrets to anyone else makes me sick.”

 

Like he’s been doing for the last twenty minutes? Rosa suddenly felt terrible for Michael. And a little angry at Maria for taking advantage of the truth serum to force Michael to admit to things he obviously never wanted to admit to. 

 

“Rosa!” Maria yelled and Rosa jumped to her feet. “I’m done talking to him,” Maria announced as Rosa rounded the corner. Her eyes were red and her voice wavered but her face was set.

 

“Maria, I’m sorry. I never meant to hurt you.” Michael pleaded as he reached across the table for her hand. Maria snatched her hand away and stood up.

 

“Okay. Now I need you to leave.” Rosa squeezed her hand as Maria brushed past her to go deeper into the apartment, the words tossed over her shoulder. Michael rose to follow but Rosa clamped down on his wrist and tugged him in the opposite direction.

 

“Uh-uh,” she chided. “You need to leave her alone.”

 

“I never wanted to hurt her,” Michael repeated as he let Rosa escort him out. He stopped outside and looked back inside but Rosa shoved at his chest with two hands to get him moving again.

 

“She knows that, on account of you can’t lie right now,” Rosa told him. “But you did and now you need to leave her alone so you don’t hurt her anymore.”

 

Rosa got him into his truck and watched as he drove away, this time heading in the direction of the scrapyard. When he faded from view, she turned on her heel and climbed the steps two at a time.

 

“Maria?” She called as she closed the front door behind her. There was a clatter from the kitchen. “Maria?” She called again as she walked over.

 

Maria had one of those reusable shopping bags open on the table and was filling it with bottles of alcohol. She didn’t look up when Rosa entered.

 

“Woah, you planning a trip?” Rosa asked, her voice laced with concern.

 

“I can’t be here right now. There’s some of his stuff here and I just- I can’t believe I did that to Alex and all for a guy who was never going to love me. I feel like a fucking idiot and I just-” Maria paused and braced her hands on the table.

 

“What do you need?”

 

“I need to drink. A lot.” Maria straightened and grabbed at the last few bottles in the open cabinet, shifting things around to make them all fit in the bag. “And I need to do it somewhere else.” She paused and took a deep breath. “Where’s Liz?”

 

“She texted and said that she was taking Isobel back to her house and staying to keep an eye on her.”

 

“Perfect.” Maria picked up the bag and looked at Rosa. “You’re driving.”

 

“Uh-” was all Rosa could get out before turning and following Maria out the door. 


	4. Honesty Without Booze (Isobel POV)

Isobel dropped her purse somewhere in the entryway on the way to the kitchen. She opened a few cabinets and slammed them shut when she found them empty.

 

“What are you looking for?” Isobel closed her eyes at Liz’s voice. She knew the woman wasn’t going to leave her alone completely but was a little space too much to ask for.

 

“Alcohol,” Isobel replied shortly. But she knew she wasn’t going to find any. She’d been drinking at the Pony too much lately and hadn’t replenished her stock. With a huff, she spun on her heel and marched to the closest bathroom. She had gone through her own fair share of acetone lately but Michael always had a bottle or two stashed around her house for when he visited.

 

“Isobel-”

 

“Michael’s got acetone somewhere around here. Help me find it,” she ordered Liz without turning around. She stopped briefly in her bedroom to kick off her admittedly very painful shoes before continuing on to the guest room that had become unofficially Michael’s when she moved in.

 

She heard rummaging sounds coming from another room as she turned the bedroom over but didn’t pay much attention to it until a clear plastic bottle appeared in front of her eyes. She snatched it from Liz’s hand and took a long sip before standing up and facing her.

 

“Thanks,” she told her. “Honesty without booze is just idiotic.”

 

Liz snorted as she turned and led the way back into the living room. “I’m not going to grill you or anything, Isobel. It wouldn’t be right.”

 

“I appreciate that,” Isobel told her sincerely. “But I don’t think it’s going to matter much.”

 

“Why?” Liz asked as she settled on the sofa.

 

“Because I want a drink right now which is making me think of Maria and all I want to do is talk about her.” Isobel confessed as she took another sip. “And it’s physically hurting me to keep my mouth shut. I don’t know how much longer I can keep quiet.”

 

Liz gazed at her evenly before shrugging. “So don’t. I promise not to repeat anything you say today. What’s said under the truth serum stays under the truth serum.”

 

Isobel swallowed and nodded before downing the rest of the bottle. She tossed the empty towards the kitchen, uncaring of where it landed. With a groan, she turned and flopped onto the couch.

 

“Why does Michael hate us?” And...ok. Isobel had been expecting to talk about Maria but apparently thinking about her had led Isobel to Michael. “He didn’t tell us about Alex. How were we supposed to know he wanted to talk about it?”

 

Liz didn’t say anything for a beat. “If Max was hurting and you knew why but he hadn’t told you, what would you do?”

 

“I’d take care of him!” Isobel exclaimed. “He’s my brother! If he needs me I’m there. It doesn’t matter if he told me or not.”

 

“So why does it matter if Michael tells you or not?”

 

“Because Michael’s different. He never needs us.” Isobel sat up. “Every time I tried to be there for him when he was dealing with his foster families, he’d just push me away and tell me he could handle it. So I figured if he really needed me he would say something. And until he did, I didn’t want to insult him by making him think I thought he needed help. He’s always hated it when people thought he was weak. It’s the source of half of his fights with Max these days.”

 

Liz hummed but didn’t say anything.

 

“What?” Isobel barked. “You think I abandoned him?”

 

“No,” Liz assured her quickly. “But I think you think he’s stronger than he is. I know I don’t know him as well as you do but from what I’ve seen in the last few months, he needs people. He doesn’t like to admit it because he’s afraid of being rejected if he reaches out but he needs someone to be there for him. Michael’s been through a lot and I know I don’t know the half of it but at some point he won’t be able to deal with it on his own. And he’s going to need you.”

 

Isobel eyed her. “But you think he won’t ask me for help? I’m his sister!”

 

“I know. And that might be part of the problem. He sees it as his job to be there for you, right?” She paused for Isobel’s nod. “So maybe he thinks he can’t ask for you to be there for him? Because then he’d be failing in his job as your brother.”

 

“That’s stupid,” Isobel denied before pausing and rolling her eyes. “And probably exactly what he’s thinking.”

 

Liz shrugged. True to her word earlier, she didn’t push for more. She just sat there and let Isobel decide the conversation. Isobel’s appreciation of her rose a bit. She wasn’t sure who else would just sit there in support while not abusing the truth serum.

 

“Sometimes I hate Max,” Isobel confessed suddenly and Liz stiffened in surprise. “Like right now, I am so angry at him.”

 

“What? Why?”

 

“He makes all the rules, all the decisions. I know Michael and I let him and he usually makes the right ones but I don’t know. I hate the idea of anyone making decisions for me and expecting me to play along without complaint. After he told you about us, I was so mad I almost used my powers on him.” Isobel’s fingers itched for another bottle of acetone. “And after Noah, I can’t stand the idea of someone having any kind of control over me. Even control that I gave them. Now, whenever Max tries to make decisions for the three of us, my skin crawls and I want to lash out. And now with this serum thing. Michael was only planning to test it on himself in multiple stages. It was Max who thought it would be best if we all did it at once. This is literally all his fault.”

 

“Isobel-”

 

“But I can’t be mad at him because he’s my brother and he doesn’t mean anything by it. He’s just Max.”

 

“Just because he’s Max doesn’t mean he can’t hurt you. He doesn’t get to decide anything for you, Isobel. Only you can do that.” Isobel rolled her head to stare at Liz. The other woman was curled up in the large recliner, her face open and honest and earnest. “If you need Max to back off, tell him. You should never be made to feel uncomfortable. Not by anyone but especially not by those you love and who love you.” 

 

“How do I tell him that?” Her voice came out small.

 

Liz’s mouth quirked up at the corners. “By being honest.”

 

Isobel rolled her eyes as she stood up. “I need alcohol,” she repeated. “And I currently have none so one of us needs to go to the store.”

 

Liz stood too. “I’ll go. You should probably stay away from people right now.”

 

Isobel nodded gratefully. She sank back onto the couch and watched as Liz put her boots back on and gathered her wallet and keys. She reached for the front door only to jump back when it opened into her face.

 

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” Maria apologized as she dropped the bag she was holding. Isobel heard the clink of bottles and reached out to stop it from hitting the ground. Maria and Liz stared at the bag before turning in unison to look at Isobel.

 

“You brought booze?” Isobel asked. Maria nodded. “I love you.”

 

Both of them pinked but Liz saved the moment by scooping up the bag and taking it into the kitchen. “What do you want?”

 

“Just bring me a bottle! Any bottle!” Isobel called. Maria closed the door and yelled the same. “What are you doing here?” Isobel asked as Maria came and joined her on the other end of the couch.

 

“I needed alcohol. And my drinking buddy.” She smiled softly at Isobel. “Michael came over and-”

 

“Ah,” Isobel said wisely, not needing anything more. She could imagine what Michael had to say. “I’m sorry.”

 

“Don’t be. I’m as much at fault as he is. I knew Alex loved him and I ignored it. I meant to talk to Alex about it but I just didn’t. I wanted something for myself for once and I didn’t let myself care about other people’s feelings.” She took the bottle Liz handed her and took a long swallow.

 

“I think I pushed Michael into it.” Isobel confessed as she took her own bottle from Liz. “He was complaining about something that happened with Alex and I told him to move on and find someone easier.”

“I really hate that word,” Maria said spitefully. Isobel and Liz exchanged confused glances. “Michael said he was only with me because it was easier than being with Alex.”

 

“Easier isn’t necessarily bad, Maria,” Liz told her. “A relationship shouldn’t be explosions and fireworks all of the time. It’s the quiet,  _ easy _ moments that really make it work.”

 

“I know,” Maria groaned. “It’s just the way he said it. Plus, we never had any explosions or fireworks. It was all just…”

 

“Easy?” Isobel supplied with an arched eyebrow.

 

Maria shrugged. “Yeah. And I liked that. It was nice to not have any drama but now that I know about everything with Alex, it feels like an insult.”

 

“Everything with Alex?” Isobel asked. “Do tell.”

 

Maria shook her head. “No.” She took a sip. “Michael never wanted to tell me. He only did it because of the serum and I’m not going to talk about their business. I did enough of that when I told Liz they used to be together.”

 

Isobel and Liz nodded and didn’t push. “So why come here?” Liz asked.

 

“He’s spent so much time in the apartment and the bar that I couldn’t stand being there. Rosa said you two were here so here I came.”

 

“With booze!” Isobel cheered as she held her bottle up. Maria laughed. 

 

“With booze,” she agreed.

 

“I’m glad you came,” Isobel told her softly. “I wanted to see you.” As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she felt a flush rise on her cheeks. The mirroring blush on Maria’s cheeks softened her embarrassment a bit but not much. 

 

“I’m beat,” Liz said in an obvious lie. “Now that Maria’s here to keep an eye out I’m going to take a nap.” She left before Isobel could stop her.

 

“Real subtle Elizabeth!” Maria yelled after her. Liz said something in reply but neither woman on the couch could really hear her.

 

In Liz’s wake, Isobel and Maria drank silently for a long time. It was almost as if they were both afraid of what Isobel might say but neither was willing to leave. For her part, whenever Isobel got the urge to blurt something out she took a sip and she was very quickly well on her way to absolutely shitfaced. Eventually the walk to the kitchen for another bottle got to be too much. 

 

“I’m happy Michael’s in love with Alex. He deserves it.”

 

There was a splash from the other end of the couch as Maria jerked in surprise and spilled her drink. “What?”

 

“I told Michael to move on but I didn’t realize how in love with Alex he was because I’d never felt that way but now I do, or at least I kind of do. I don’t think I’ll ever love someone the way he loves Alex, but I do love you. More than I loved Noah and I thought I loved Noah a lot.” Isobel sighed deeply and sank into the couch cushions, her eyes falling shut. “I really hated seeing you and Michael together. A lot. I can’t imagine how Alex felt.”

 

“Isobel-” Maria cut herself off.

 

“I’m not expecting anything from you. How could I? You hate me-”

 

“I don’t hate you!” Maria cut her off, her voice sharp but not unkind. “I was holding onto Rosa’s grudge without knowing why because I wanted to hold onto a piece of her. I thought if I stayed angry at you because of her, then she wasn’t really gone.” She took a sip. “It was dumb and I’m sorry.”

 

“I couldn’t understand it,” Isobel told her. “I even tried to go into your mind to figure out why you hated me so much. It was how I first found out I’d even spent time with Rosa.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Please don’t do that again,” Maria requested.

 

“I won’t. I promise.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

There was a pause. 

 

“You love me?” Maria asked quietly.

 

Isobel hummed, still not opening her eyes. “After Noah, after Max, I spent a lot of time around Michael because I needed my brother but also I needed someone I knew I could trust and I  _ know _ I can trust Michael, completely. But I was so angry at him. Max was never 100% supportive of Noah, he never objected but he also never welcomed him into the family or anything. It was like he knew something wasn’t right. But Michael took him in with open arms. They would watch football together on Sundays and whatnot. And it’s stupid, it’s so stupid, but I was mad at Michael for not seeing Noah for what he really was. I was clearly too blind to see it so I needed them to protect me and they failed. Michael, especially.” Isobel shifted in her seat. “So I started spending time with you. Mostly because these last couple of months, you two have been inseparable and it was easier to spend time with you than him. I love him and I trust him but I also feel like he failed me. It’s awful but I do.”

 

“He would never purposefully let something happen to you, Isobel.”

 

“I know that, I really really do,” Isobel replied. “But it doesn’t change how it feels.”

 

“That sucks,” Maria told her after a beat. Isobel looked at her strangely but she just reached out and squeezed Isobel’s hand. “I can’t say sorry because I don’t have anything to apologize for and you’re probably tired of hearing it.”

 

The corners of Isobel’s mouth turned up without her noticing. She had been sick of the sorry’s after day one and they hadn’t let up. It was a refreshing change to have someone acknowledge that the situation sucked without offering worthless platitudes. 

 

“Thank you,” she told Maria sincerely. “And thank you for being my safe port in the storm. I needed it more than I can say.”

 

“Any time,” Maria replied, equally sincere. There was a pause as their eyes locked, neither willing to look away. Isobel felt herself leaning towards Maria. Maria didn’t move from her side though she looked like she wanted to. Isobel took that look to heart and let herself fall onto the other woman. Immediately, Maria’s arms came up and wrapped around Isobel, holding her tight.

 

“I don’t want a rebound,” Isobel whispered.

 

“Me neither,” Maria agreed softly.

 

Isobel hummed and let her eyes fall closed once again, lulled to sleep by the warmth of Maria’s embrace.


	5. Is Cosmic Enough? (Alex POV)

Alex slammed the car door shut behind him and stalked towards the Airstream. As he got close, the door swung open and Rosa leaned out.

 

“He’s still under the effects,” she warned wearily.

 

“Good,” Alex barked and gestured her out of the way. She paused and searched his face but eventually relented. She disappeared back inside for a moment before returning with a beer and her phone.  Without a word she stepped out and settled herself in one of Michael’s lawn chairs. Alex hardly waited for her to get out of the way before he stepped inside and swung the door shut behind him.

 

“What the fuck was that, Guerin?” He half-yelled as soon as he saw the curls. At his voice, Michael picked his head up and Alex could see how weary he was. Strangely, he didn’t care. “You left me, asshole. You don’t get to tell me you love me and you miss me and  _ I’m the only thing that would keep you on this fucking planet _ .”

 

“I know. I’m sorry,” Michael told him as he stood up. He tried to come closer but Alex took a step back. He was in Michael’s trailer, that was close enough for now. “It’s hard to control what I say right now.”

 

“But it’s all true?” 

 

“Of course it’s all true,” Michael replied immediately. “You know it’s true.”

 

“No, I do not know it’s true, Michael!” Alex yelled. “I told you you were my family and that I wanted to talk things out with you and then you told me you were going to date Maria! What about that tells me I am the only keeping you on Earth?” Michael opened his mouth but Alex kept going. “I know I’ve been an ass in the past and I’m the one who kept walking away but I stopped! I stayed and I told you I wanted to try and  _ you _ left. And fine, okay, I deserve it. But you don’t get to move on to my best friend and then tell me you’re still in love with me. That’s not fair.”

 

“I know it’s not.” Michael grabbed at his hair. “Fuck, Alex, you’re in my DNA. You’re written on my bones and in my soul. If you could translate my heartbeat I’m pretty sure it would say ‘Alex Manes’. And I know I haven’t said it but neither have you and I know it’s true for you. We suck at acting on it, yes, but that doesn’t mean that we don’t love each other more than anything. I know it and I know you know it. That’s why it hurts so goddamn much when we fuck this up.”

 

“If you know it, why Maria?” Alex had to ask. “If you wanted to be with someone else, why did it have to be her?”

 

“Because I care about her. I love her. Not in the way she deserves, but I do love her.” Alex closed his eyes and wished he hadn’t asked. “And because she wasn’t connected to everything bad in my life.”

 

“So I’m just a reminder of everything bad?”

 

“No, not just,” Michael told him bluntly. “Yes, you have been a part of some of the very worst moments of my life. Not all of them, but more than a few.” He took a step closer. “But what’s more important, Alex, is that you have been a part of all of the best moments. The first time I felt  _ safe _ was with you. The first time I felt like I had a home here was with you. The first time I let myself really plan for a future on this planet was with you. The first time you came home after enlisting, I was drowning. Max was barely talking to me and I’d made Isobel think I had murdered three girls and I had no one else, no one to lean on. And then you came home and you spent a week in here with me and you let me cry on your shoulder and you took care of me when I drank too much and it was everything that I needed. I needed someone to be there for me and you were. You didn’t ask questions, you didn’t push for more than I could tell you, you just spent your whole week home with me. And there aren’t words to tell you how much that meant. It got me through the worst of my funk and I started to pull myself together a little bit.”

 

Alex remembered that week. At first, he’d thought it had to do with Michael’s hand but it had quickly become apparent that it was so much more than that. And yeah, Alex hadn’t pushed. In part because he’d been afraid to, but mostly because he had thought Michael might shatter if he did. He had been in rough shape then, rough enough that Alex still wasn’t sure how no one else noticed. 

 

“You are the only person I have  _ ever _ wanted to be honest with, Alex. My whole life, I have kept our secret and never thought about telling anyone. Not until you. That summer after graduation, before you left, I was trying to figure out how to tell you. Every time you visited, I thought, maybe this time. And then you showed up telling me you wanted to know who and what I was and I couldn’t not tell you everything. You’re still the only one who knows about the ship.”

 

Alex clenched his jaw. About that ship…

 

Michael inched forward and suddenly he was a lot closer than Alex remembered, when did that happen? He had stopped talking for now and was just looking at Alex. Alex loved and hated that look in equal measure, on the one hand it was torture having Michael look at him like that when they weren’t together. On the other hand, Alex never felt so loved and treasured. He clenched his fist around the bag he’d brought with him and held it up between them.

 

Michael looked from it to his face but Alex just shook it. “Since today is the day for honesty…” he trailed off.

 

Michael took it and peered inside. His body tensed as he carefully pulled out the last piece of his ship.

 

“I found it in the wall of the cabin a few months back. I actually had it with me that day we talked. I was going to give it to you then but once I realized what it was, what it meant, I couldn’t. I know it was impossibly selfish of me but I didn’t want you to leave.”

 

“Alex-” Michael breathed, turning the piece over in his hands.

 

“You love me and I love you.” Alex stepped close as Michael set the piece on the table. “We have hurt each other and we have walked away from each other. We have started over and tried to be friends and we have hurt other people in our wake. Now what are we going to do about all of it? Because I have loved getting to know you and being your friend but it’s come with the knowledge that I can’t  _ just  _ be your friend Michael. I love you too much. And I want to do this right - I’m just not sure if we’re capable of it.”

 

“I don’t know either,” Michael told him. “I don’t know if we can do it right. But I want to. I want that more than anything, I always have.”

 

“Is that enough?” Alex asked. “Is wanting it enough? Because it won’t be easy. We’ve hurt each other too much for it to be easy.”

 

“I want easy,” Michael confessed quietly. “I’m tired of love being painful.”

 

Alex took a step back, his heart sinking.

 

“But Maria was easy,” Michael continued. “And it wasn’t enough.” He shook his head. “I know it’s cruel to say because she didn’t do anything wrong but it wasn’t enough. She wasn’t enough. I needed more. I  _ wanted _ more. I wanted-”

 

“Cosmic?” Alex supplied when Michael trailed off. He smiled when Michael nodded.

 

“When you’ve known that kind of love,  _ our  _ kind of love, it’s kind of impossible to settle for anything else.”

 

Alex waited when Michael stopped. When he didn’t continue, Alex said, “So what does that mean for us?”

 

“Do you want this?” Michael asked. “You may hate your dad but I’m literally the thing your entire family hates and is actively working against. Being with me will cost you all of them.”

 

“I don’t need them. They aren’t my family, you are.”

 

“Alex, it’s not just that. I’m a criminal.”

 

“My enlistment is up in 10 days, what do I care?” Alex told him. “Do you think you can be with the son of the man who killed your mother?”

 

“You’re not your father. I won’t ever hold you accountable for his actions.”

 

“That’s not what I asked.”

 

“You ever attack an alien unprovoked, we’re done. But until then? I care about you and who you are and what you’ve done. Not your father or your brothers.” Michael paused. “Any other issues?”

 

“Maria.”

 

“That’s over. Neither one of us said the words but we both knew it was over in the cave this morning. We should both probably give her a wide berth for a while but me and her are done.”

 

“Good.” Alex didn’t bother to remind Michael that they hadn’t given him a wide berth. That was the past and they were moving forward.

 

Michael settled his hands on Alex’s hips, his thumbs dipping under Alex’s t-shirt to rub circles on his hip bones. “I’ve really missed you,” he whispered.

 

“We’ve talked almost every day for weeks,” Alex reminded him with an eyeroll.

 

“It’s not the same and you know it.”

 

“That was your choice,” Alex reminded him. 

 

“I know and I’ve apologized for it. I can apologize again if you want me to but I think I’d rather just move forward.”

 

Alex hummed and let his forehead fall forward until it thumped gently against Michael’s. He kept his hands at his sides for now. “That day I sat outside here for hours, waiting for you to come back so we could talk only for you to show up smelling of the Pony and Maria’s perfume was one of the worst days of my life. I don’t want to feel like that ever again. And I don’t want to ever make you feel like that.”

 

“I can’t promise we won’t completely fuck this up,” Michael cautioned. “But I will promise that I will do whatever I can to make sure that never happens again.”

 

“Me too,” Alex promised, his hands coming up to rest on Michael’s shoulders. “I’m sorry if I ever made you feel like that and I promise to do everything I can to make sure I never do it again.”

 

Michael tilted his head until his nose brushed Alex’s and Alex smiled and pulled back a fraction. 

 

“I don’t want to rush into anything,” Michael said. “Especially so soon after Maria.”

 

“Ok,” Alex agreed. “So we go slow.”

 

Michael started to nod before pausing. “How slow?”

 

Alex grinned. “We’re not going to rush into anything.” He started to step back but Michael tightened his grip on his hips.

 

“We don’t need to go  _ that  _ slow.” Michael whispered into the shrinking space between them as he tugged Alex into a kiss. It started slow and sweet, two people reconnecting, before quickly turning dirty. 

 

A sharp banging on the side of the Airstream startled them apart as Michael started to lift Alex’s shirt.

 

“I’m still here, assholes,” Rosa’s voice carried through the open window. “And I do not need to hear that.”


	6. Soothing Troubled Thoughts (Max POV)

It was dark out before either one of them said anything. Max had prepared himself for an interrogation as soon as he and Kyle got back to his house but it never came. Instead, Kyle told him plainly that he wasn’t going to abuse the serum’s effects and he was more than willing to pass the time in utter silence. Hours later, he’d kept to that promise graciously. In fact, it was Max who grew antsy first.

 

“Why are you helping us?” Max asked, his voice loud in the silent room. 

 

From the couch on the other side of the room Kyle picked his head up. “Hmm?” 

 

“Aliens killed your sister, why would you help us?”

 

“Aliens brought my sister back to life so I could get to know her,” Kyle countered easily. “None of you have done anything wrong. It wouldn’t be right to treat you any differently because of where you come from.”

 

“Not persecuting us isn’t the same as helping us.”

 

“I’m a doctor, Evans. And it’s not because I look good in a lab coat and scrubs.” Kyle sat up. “I want to help people. I was never going to be a cop like my parents but this is a way I could help. And you three need help. There’s no way I can know that and just walk away.”

 

Max paused. “Thank you,” he told Kyle sincerely. “It’s nice to know that we have friends.”

 

Kyle made some sort of noise from the back of his throat and quickly coughed to cover it up. Max raised an eyebrow in question and Kyle just shrugged. “I still don’t particularly like any of you but I don’t need to to do the right thing. Besides, I care about Liz and Alex and they’re both in love with aliens so I’d be a shit friend to them if I stood by and did nothing.”

 

Max nodded, oddly relieved. That made more sense and seemed more truthful than just Kyle being too good of a person. It soothed some idle fear in him to know Kyle’s motivations weren’t entirely altruistic. 

 

“So you think Alex is in love with Michael?”

 

A laugh burst out of Kyle as if by surprise. “You don’t?” He sounded incredulous. “Look those two are deeply fucked up but there’s no question that they love each other.” He stopped and searched Max’s face. “You knew about them, right?”

 

Max nodded, paused, then shook his head. “I knew back in high school that Michael had a thing for Alex but I guess I never really understood how deep it went. Or that they were together at all. I thought for years that it was one sided on Michael’s side.”

 

Kyle shook his head but didn’t offer anything more. Max waited before the question he’d really wanted to ask burst out of him. “You think Liz is in love with me?”

 

Kyle sent him a concerned look. “You don’t? Liz is usually pretty good with her words. I would’ve thought she’d told you by now.”

 

“She did. She did.” Max confirmed. “I just- I don’t know. I guess I wanted to know if other people saw it too. Isobel has messed with her mind before and I guess a part of me is worried that she only  _ thinks  _ she loves me. That it’s not actually real.”

 

“What’s the difference between her thinking she loves you and her loving you? Isn’t it the same?” Kyle asked curiously.

 

Max shrugged. He couldn’t explain it. “Fear is irrational,” was all he could offer.

 

Kyle hummed. “Well, from what I can see, she is head over heels. And not in that puppy love kind of way where it’s all new feelings and pure bliss. It’s real. She knows your secrets and she loves you anyway. She thought your sister killed hers and you covered it up and she loved you anyway. She’s in it for the long haul.” Kyle told him before giving him a stern look. “So don’t fuck it up.”

 

“I won’t,” Max promised immediately. “I love her.”

 

“I know.” 

 

“Well yeah, I can’t lie.”

 

Kyle shook his head. “I knew before that. You wear your heart on your sleeve, Evans. You look at Liz and it’s just pure adoration. Trust me, no one will ever doubt how you feel about her. Truth serum or no.” He paused and pulled out his phone to check the time. “Speaking of the serum, we should check that it’s still in effect.” He looked up at Max. “Tell me a lie.”

 

Max raised his eyebrows. “I hate Liz.”

 

Kyle laughed and stood up. “Ok looks like you’re good to go. I’ll check in with Rosa and Liz to see if Michael and Isobel are recovered.”

 

As he spoke, the front door opened and shut softly. Both men turned towards the hallway as Liz appeared. “Hey,” Max greeted, his voice soft.

 

Liz smiled. “Hey.”

 

“I was just going to call you,” Kyle told her. “The serum seems to have run its course with Max. Isobel ok?”

 

Liz shrugged. “She and Maria got very drunk and passed out a couple of hours ago. Maria woke up and offered to keep an eye on her so I left. Isobel was still asleep.”

 

“What was Maria doing there?” Max asked.

 

“Apparently they’ve become drinking buddies lately,” was all Liz said though Max got the impression there was more to it. “You two have fun?” She came over to join Max on the couch.

 

“I asked Kyle if he thought you actually loved me.” Liz and Kyle both froze comically as Max’s eyes widened and his hand clapped over his mouth.

 

“You told me a lie,” Kyle accused.

 

“I know!” Max told him.

 

“Did you ask him a question?” Liz asked and Kyle shook his head.

 

“I told him to tell me a lie.”

 

“That might work with Isobel or Michael but Max was only answering direct questions honestly,” Liz reminded them, exasperated.

 

Kyle sat back down. “I guess we’re stuck here for a little longer.”

 

“I’ll stay. You go on home.” Kyle looked at Liz then to Max before going back to Liz.

 

“Are you sure?” He asked her. “I know you said earlier that you didn’t want to…” he trailed off.

 

“I know,” Liz agreed. “But I’m tired and I want to sleep here. You look like you could use some sleep too.”

 

Kyle looked to Max, his eyes asking if Max was okay with it. It warmed something in him to know that Kyle would stay if Max asked him to. “You do look tired,” was all Max said and that seemed to be answer enough. Kyle nodded and stood back up. Within seconds he had his phone and keys in his hands and was shoving his feet into his shoes. He gave them both a jaunty wave and disappeared down the hallway and out the door.

 

In his wake, Liz settled next to Max on the couch. “You wondered if I actually love you?” She reached up and smoothed the hair over his ear.

 

“It’s stupid,” Max warned. “I know it is. And I know that you love me but part of me is afraid that Isobel did something to your mind, something permanent, and that’s where your feelings for me come from. That it’s all an illusion of my sister’s making.”

 

Liz hummed before sitting up and swinging a leg over Max’s hips and settling in his lap. Max’s hands immediately went to her hips to steady her as she cupped his face in her hands. “Max Evans, you listen to me. I love you. I love you because you are a kind man who protects those he loves and doesn’t waver in his support no matter what. I love you because you kept an eye on my dad and made sure he never caught the wrong kind of attention. I love you because you sacrificed yourself to bring my sister back to me. I love you because you support me in everything that I do. And your sister didn’t make you do those things or make me respect and admire and love those qualities in a man. That was all me and you. Just us.”

 

Max couldn’t help but lean in and kiss her. Her fingers slid from his jaw to card through his hair and hold him close. He pulled her in with a hand braced on the small of her back. When they broke apart, she stayed close, the two of them sharing breath.

 

“I didn’t want to be here with you today because I was afraid of what isn’t said,” she admitted softly. “No relationship is perfect but ours has been pretty damn good and I guess I’ve been scared that there’s something you’re disappointed in or something about me you don’t like. You had ten years to build me up in your head, how could I compare?”

 

“You can’t,” Max told her. “You are so much better than anything I ever dreamed. You’re smart and kind and stubborn and you don’t take no for an answer ever and you chase what you want, even if it hurts you, and I love you. Liz you are here and you’re real and  _ this  _ is real and it is perfect.”

 

Liz pressed her lips to his again. It was a simple, closed mouth kiss but he felt her love and relief through it. They didn’t need to deepen it. 

 

“Can we go to bed?” Liz asked. “I really am tired.”

 

She sounded sheepish but Max only laughed as he opened his eyes. Liz had leaned a little further away and was worrying her bottom lip. He pressed a quick kiss to it and nodded. “Sleep sounds like a great idea right now.” He tightened his grip and stood up. She quickly wrapped her arms around his shoulders and buried her face in his neck as her legs tightened their grip on his hips.

 

Carefully, Max made his way to his bedroom, careful not to jostle her as he walked. When he reached the bed, he tried to drop her gently but she refused to let go and he tumbled onto the bed on top of her.

 

She let out an oof as he landed on her but didn’t let him go. “Just let me have this for a few minutes.”

 

Max pressed a soft kiss to her hairline and rearranged them more comfortably. Within minutes, her breaths evened out.


	7. You've Got a Friend in Me (Kyle POV)

Kyle sped up the long drive, cursing under his breath. Who exactly he was cursing he wasn’t sure.

 

He’d gone to Isobel’s after leaving Max’s and checked in with Maria. Isobel had still been asleep but Maria promised to check in with him when she woke. So far none of them had shown any adverse effects of the serum besides the sudden inability to lie but that was no guarantee that they wouldn’t. Kyle was concerned that there might be a side effect when the honesty wore off.

 

After Isobel’s, he’d gone to the scrapyard only to find it deserted. Several phone calls later, he’d woken Rosa up only to find out that Michael had left hours before with Alex. She couldn’t say where they’d gone but Kyle had started towards the cabin as soon as he’d hung up with her. He had no idea what could have happened between them but he didn’t like it. This morning Michael had been in a loving relationship with Maria and now he was at Alex’s cabin? Kyle cursed again.

 

It was late and he tried to be cognizant of that as he rumbled up the drive, parked, and got out. If he slammed the door a little too loudly, he ignored it. 

 

The front door opened as Kyle bounded up the stairs to the porch. A sleep rumpled Michael Guerin stood in the doorway, dressed only in tight sweatpants that had obviously been borrowed from Alex if the Air Force logo was anything to go by, his mass of curls a complete mess. “Serum’s still in effect. Max texted.” He greeted Kyle.

 

Kyle stopped and nodded. “Any other effects?”

 

Michael shook his head. “I feel fine except for the compulsive need to share my every thought.” Kyle stared in wonder as Michael visibly bit his tongue before relenting. “I really appreciate you coming out here to check on me and for checking on Izzy and for staying with Max today. I know you don’t particularly like any of us very much so thank you for doing all of this for us.”

 

Kyle stared at him in surprise before nodding. “You’re welcome.”

 

Michael nodded and stepped back. “Alex is asleep but I’m sure he’d understand if you wanted to talk to him.” Kyle stayed put for a moment before giving in and following Michael inside.

 

He stopped in surprise at the blanket and pillows set up on the couch.

 

“We’re taking it slow,” Michael offered as he sat down on his makeshift bed. “We only came out here so Rosa could go home and Alex could have a real bed. The bunk in the Airstream is hell on his leg.” Kyle nodded slowly, already looking at Michael in a new light. Michael nodded towards the hallway and the back bedroom. “He’s in his room.”

 

Kyle gave Michael one more look before heading to Alex’s door and knocking softly.

 

“Guerin?” Alex’s voice came through, soft with sleep.

 

“It’s Kyle.”

 

“Oh.” Alex’s voice was more awake. “Come in.”

 

Kyle opened the door and stepped inside quietly. Alex was just sitting up as he closed the door behind him. 

 

“Something wrong?” Alex asked.

 

Kyle shook his head. “I was checking up on Guerin and Rosa told me he was with you so I came on out.”

 

“I’m okay,” Alex told him. Not for the first time, Kyle cursed the other man’s perceptiveness. While it was true that his initial purpose had been to check on Michael, as soon as he found out the man was with Alex, his concern shifted.

 

“Alex-”

 

“I am,” Alex cut him off. “We talked and we’re going to do this for real. We’re going to go slow and do it right.”

 

Kyle bit his tongue. He’d been the one to pick Alex up off the floor too many times when he’d drank himself stupid after Michael and Maria started dating. 

 

“We can’t promise that it will work, there might be too much in our past for us to have a real future, but we’re going to try. If it doesn’t work out,” Alex shrugged even as he pulled his blankets tighter unconsciously, “it doesn’t work. But at least we’ll have tried.”

 

“Guerin’s on the couch.” Kyle wasn’t sure if it was a question but it was all he could say.

 

Alex’s face relaxed as he rolled his eyes. “That thing is harder than a pile of rocks. I told him to just sleep in the bed but he insisted. We said we were going to go slow and apparently sharing a bed is too fast.”

 

A laugh burst out of him. “Who knew Guerin was a gentleman?”

 

“I did.” Alex’s voice was soft and Kyle sobered. “He’s always tried to do this right and I wouldn’t let us. I was scared.”

 

Kyle sat down on the edge of the bed. “And now?”

 

“Now I’m terrified,” Alex admitted. “But I’m more scared of our past being all of it. I’m more scared of never trying for real, of never knowing what we could be, than I am of us crashing and burning. I know we might but I don’t think we will. Maybe it’s wishful thinking but after everything we’ve gone through, I think we’ll make it. We’ll be okay as long as we do it right and don’t rush into it.”

 

Kyle searched his face for any indication that he was lying but he didn’t find anything. Alex was tired, that much was obvious, but his face and his posture had lost the weariness he’d been carrying for the last few months. It was as if he’d been carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders and now suddenly his burden was eased. Not like someone had taken it off his shoulders completely, more like someone was now there to share the burden with him. Abruptly, Kyle got on board. He’d had his reservations about Michael and Alex’s relationship with him, especially after the whole thing with Maria, but all of a sudden he got it. 

 

“Okay,” he said simply.

 

“Okay?” Alex asked, an eyebrow raised. Kyle understood his disbelief - Kyle hadn’t been shy in making his feelings about Michael known.

 

Kyle shrugged. “Okay. Who am I disapprove? Besides, if you think it will be better this time, I trust you. And I support you. And if you need me to bring the alcohol at any point just text me and I’ll be here.”

 

Alex rolled his eyes before sobering. “Thanks Kyle.”

 

Kyle patted the bed and stood up. “Well I should get home. Guerin seems to be fine. If there are any other side effects-”

 

“I’ll call you,” Alex promised.

 

“Then I will see you later.”

 

“Night, Kyle. Thanks for checking in.”

 

“Anytime.” Kyle smiled and left as quietly as he’d entered. 

 

As he crept through the living room, Michael’s voice startled him. “Is he okay?”

 

Kyle turned to see him laying on the couch, his eyes still closed. “Yeah. Do right by him and he’ll stay that way,” he warned.

 

Michael’s eyes opened and met his. “I will do my best. Promising never to hurt him again feels like a lie so I can’t but I can promise that I will never intentionally hurt him and I will do my best to make sure he’s happy.”

 

“Good. He deserves it.”

 

“He does.”


	8. Families are Complicated (Michael POV)

“I’m going to run into town,” Alex announced as he entered the kitchen after breakfast. Michael looked up at him from the sink.

 

“Give me a few minutes and I’ll get out of here,” he offered.

 

Alex shook his head. “You don’t have to leave. I just need to stop at the post office and pick up a few things. I won’t be too long.”

 

“This is your home Alex. I shouldn’t be here if you aren’t.”

 

Alex stopped in his tracks as he walked into the living room and turned around slowly. Michael didn’t see the expression on his face, he was staring fastidiously out the window over the sink. He had a great view of the yard and Wentz, Alex’s new beagle, as she ran around collecting sticks and dropping them in a pile by the back door for Alex to throw for her later.

 

“Michael.”

 

Something in Alex’s voice made him turn around. When he did, he realized Alex had gotten closer than he’d thought. The other man was barely half a foot away, his phone and keys abandoned on the kitchen table behind him. 

 

“This is my home,” Alex echoed. “And I want you in it. You are always welcome here, whether I’m here or not. I’m going into town for a few things and I won’t be gone long. You don’t need to leave if you don’t want to. For my part, I’d like it if you stayed and you were here when I got back but you don’t have to.”

 

“You want me to stay?” Michael hated how small his voice was.

 

“Always,” Alex replied easily. “But that might be moving too fast,” he teased gently, coaxing a small smile out of Michael.

 

“Okay,” Michael agreed. “I’ll see you in a bit.”

 

Alex smiled and leaned in to press a kiss to his lips. Michael tried to reach for his hips but Alex caught both of his wrists before he touched him. Michael made a noise of protest as Alex pulled away.

 

“I’m not changing,” Alex told him and pressed Michael’s soapy hands back at him. Michael raised an eyebrow and tugged Alex in close using his powers. “Michael,” Alex warned weakly.

 

Michael obediently kept his hands to himself but let his powers run wild as he held Alex in place for a long series of dirty kisses. It was only a loud knock at the door that broke them apart, both men out of breath and Alex’s hair and clothes askew.

 

“That could definitely come in handy,” Alex mused idly as he tried to right himself.

 

Michael smirked before glaring at the front door at the next knock. “Who the fuck is that?”

 

“Your brother and sister,” Alex told him. Michael turned his glare on him, now tempered by surprise. Alex shrugged and pressed one last kiss to his lips. “Liz texted earlier. They wanted to talk to you. I’ll be home in a bit.” He tossed that last bit over his shoulder as he grabbed his things and pulled the front door open.

 

“Max! Isobel! What a surprise.” Alex’s voice was dryer than the Sahara and Michael had to smile. “Michael’s in the kitchen.” Michael listened to his footsteps fading and his truck starting up and pulling away. After a moment he turned back to the sink and picked up the next dish. The door closed behind him and two sets of footsteps moved cautiously through the house.

 

“Morning,” he called over his shoulder when he felt them enter the kitchen.

 

“Didn’t expect to find you here,” Max greeted and Michael stiffened. “Not that it’s a bad thing,” he hastened to add. “I was just surprised when Kyle said you were out here.”

 

“Yeah, well.” Michael shrugged. The kitchen descended into an awkward silence while Michael finished the dishes. Eventually he drained the sink and wiped his hands on a towel and turned to face the two of them. “What brings you by?”

 

“We wanted to talk to you,” Isobel told him.

 

“About what?”

 

“We’re sorry for not telling you we knew about Alex.” Michael was surprised it was Max who spoke. “You’re right. We knew you were suffering with him gone and we should have said something, been there for you. I’m sorry I wasn’t.”

 

“So am I,” Isobel agreed. “You always keep things to yourself and I thought that’s how you wanted it but I should have said something anyway. You shouldn’t have had to go through it alone and I’m sorry that you did. And I’m sorry that you thought you had to.”

 

“It’s okay,” Michael brushed them off.

 

“No it’s not. You’re our brother but we don’t act like it, not really,” Max refuted. “We take it for granted that you’re always there when we need you but we’re not there for you when you need us. That changes now.”

 

“We’re here, Michael. Let us be here for you.” It wasn’t quite a plea because Isobel Evans didn’t plead but it was close. 

 

“Okay,” Michael agreed. He paused. “Thank you.”

 

This time the silence was quite so awkward. 

 

“So you and Alex?” Isobel asked.

 

Michael shrugged. “The whole situation is fucked up but yeah. We’re going to try and take it slow, do it right. We’ve spent over a decade making a complete mess of things, we thought it was time we tried it for real.”

 

“And Maria?” Max asked.

 

Michael looked away. “I care about her, I really do. But I never intended for that to be anything real. It was awful of me and I don’t think I’ll ever be able to apologize enough to her but it’s always been Alex. Always has been and probably always will be. Anyone else just pales in comparison.” He cleared his throat. “She and I talked yesterday and it’s over, obviously. I’ll try and steer clear of her for a while, let her have her space.”

 

Max nodded. “I’m happy for you?”

 

Michael chuckled at the question in his tone. “Thanks. Here’s hoping there’s something to be happy for.”

 

“Well you’re doing the dishes in his house while he’s out. I’d say there’s something there.”

 

Michael ducked his head sheepishly as he rubbed at the back of his neck. “Yeah, there’s something there.”

 

A sharp bark startled all of them as Wentz burst through the little doggy door and started jumping at Michael’s legs, her tail wagging wildly. Michael smiled and rubbed her head as he went to fetch her a treat for clearing the yard of sticks. When he looked up, Max and Isobel were staring at him in surprise. “What?”

 

“Alex has a dog?” Isobel asked.

 

“Yeah he got her a few weeks ago. Her name’s Wentz.”

 

“She likes you,” Max commented. “She bond fast?”

 

Michael shrugged. “I helped Alex pick her out.”

 

Both of them raised their eyebrows. “What?” He asked defensively.

 

“You helped Alex pick out his dog weeks ago?” Isobel asked, amusement evident in her voice.

 

“We were trying to be friends,” Michael explained. “Valenti was supposed to go with him but he got called into work so I went.”

 

“Okay,” Max said easily but a smile was tugging at his lips as Wentz winded her way around Michael’s legs.

 

The three fell into silence as they watched the puppy. 

 

“Max, from now on we make decisions as a group,” Isobel said suddenly. Michael and Max both turned to stare at her in surprise. Her face was set as she gazed at Max. “You don’t get to make decisions for all of us anymore. No one gets to make decisions for me anymore.”

 

Max nodded. “Okay,” he agreed easily. “Anything that affects all three of us will be a group decision.”

 

“And you tell me about anything that might affect me,” Isobel stated again. “I won’t have other people deciding for me. Not again, not after Noah.”

 

“Okay,” Max agreed.

 

“We won’t,” Michael promised.

 

“Good.” Isobel nodded. “Thank you.”

 

“Can we talk more?” Max asked quietly after a beat. “I feel like we’ve become near strangers lately. We’ve all had so much going on and we don’t talk enough. Isobel, I want to know how you’re doing. I know Noah affected you but you act like you’re fine and you’re not. I don’t want you to hide that from me, from us. And Michael, I feel like I don’t know anything about you the last few years. You keep things to yourself and maybe that’s because I made you think you had to but you don’t. I want us to be close again, be brothers. I just want-” Max trailed off. “I just want us to be a family.”

 

“Me too,” Isobel admitted softly.

 

Michael paused for a moment before taking a step and tugging Isobel into a hug. As she wrapped her arms around him, he shot his arm out and grabbed Max’s shirt and tugged him in too. Max came easily, a quiet laugh on his lips as he wrapped his long arms around both Michael and Isobel. “We are a family,” Michael told them both. “We just have to do better about acting like one.”

 

“We will,” Max promised, Isobel echoing him a moment later.

 

Wentz’s happy barks broke them apart and Michael turned to see the puppy jumping up to greet Alex in the doorway. “Hey, that was fast,” Michael greeted him as the three of them disentangled themselves.

 

“Not really,” Alex told him with a smile. “It’s been almost two hours.”

 

The three siblings looked between each other in surprise. Max checked his phone with a curse. “I need to get to work.”

 

“I’m supposed to meet-” Isobel cut herself off.

 

Michael pulled her into another hug and whispered in her ear. “Be happy Isobel. You deserve it. If that’s Maria, then I’m glad. If it’s someone else, then I want you to find them.”

 

Isobel pulled back to look at him and Michael shrugged. “You’re not as subtle as you think you are.”

 

She rolled her eyes and gave him a playful shove. “Like you know anything about subtlety.”

 

“Exactly! So if I think you aren’t subtle, you know you’re awful.”

 

Isobel glared but didn’t argue as she hurried after Max who was already out the door. “Bye Alex!” She called over her shoulder as Michael closed the door on her. 

 

“Good talk?” Alex asked as he put away his groceries.

 

Michael hummed in agreement as he watched him. When Alex was finished, Michael stepped in close and wrapped his arms around him, his face finding its way into Alex’s neck as Alex slid a hand into his curls. 

 

“Hi.”

 

“Hi.”

 

“Welcome home, darlin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special shout out to Shae, Caitlin, Steph, and Christi for their encouragement and commentary! I love you all dearly


End file.
